


Midnight Queen

by shadyhon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dior - Freeform, F/M, Hyungdior, Porn With Plot, Smut, fem!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhon/pseuds/shadyhon
Summary: "She's gonna be my midnight queen. She's gonna lick my pistol clean."orWhat happens when Hyungwon and Dior meet in private





	Midnight Queen

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just smut but I couldn't resist to add some plot lol 
> 
> I'm usually not writing f/m but I saw it as an opportunity to challenge myself a bit and c'mon Hyungwon and Minyhuk/Dior are just perfect together.

Chae Hyungwon lived a great life. He studied on a very popular university and was the star of their football team. He had modeled for some famous Korean brands, which gave him a lot of free designer clothing on top, and it didn't need much for anyone to fall for him. A charming smile here and a nice word there and he would get anything he wanted. It just came naturally, it was a gift and he was grateful because it made his life so much easier.

 

Of course, he had some bad habits, like being a lazy ass and breaking some hearts here and there. But Chae Hyungwon had a much bigger problem and she was by far his worst habit of all. She was the younger sister of Son Hyunwoo, called Shownu, one of his closest friends – and he hated her. Hyungwon hated her so much because she was always so arrogant and so full of herself and nothing like her brother at all. Shownu was a very caring friend, helpful and athletic – a born leader.

 

They knew each other since elementary school. Shownu and Hyungwon had been always in the same class together – and so had his sister. She had been always that popular girl other kids wanted to be friends with and this hadn't changed at all as she got older. During their high school years, she'd only date the popular guys – although she had been seen with various girls too and there were a lot of rumors of her being involved in group sex at a party – although Shownu denied that anything like that had ever happened.

 

They ignored each other at university and when they talked at Shownu's house, it became clear that they hated each other's guts. Except at some point – it was at a party of a guy named Changkyun – Hyungwon had had enough and had just grabbed and kissed her to shut her mouth. Hyungwon couldn't even remember what they had fought about. Was it like always the simple annoyance when they saw each other? Or had there been a real reason? Hyungwon couldn't remember and it didn't matter at all for the things that had followed and been still ongoing.

 

The kiss had escalated pretty quickly and had ended with them fucking on a billiard table. Despite the lack of a reason, Hyungwon knew exactly what she was wearing that night. A tight black satin dress that had barely covered her long slender legs, but had wrapped her womanly curves in so stunning, that again every eye had been on her while she was dancing. She had looked so unbelievably gorgeous with the fabric only hanging around her stomach, while Hyungwon had sucked her perfect pink nipples, fucking her tight pussy so deeply that she was screaming. He had made her come twice that night.

 

Since then they hadn't been able to stop, their lust and hunger for each other was so overwhelming sometimes, that they couldn't even hold back when Shownu was in the same room. He would finger her under the kitchen table, while she was rubbing his dick through his pants and it made the sex after so much better. Sometimes Hyungwon would go over to Shownu's house, while the older was still occupied with his club activities, just so he could have his way with his sister. She wasn't prude at all. He remembered that one day last week pretty clearly.

 

He'd come over after school to meet her and they'd started to make out in the kitchen and just as Hyungwon wanted to relocate their make-out session to her room, she'd pushed him away with a sly grin. Her long manicured fingers had wandered over the kitchen counter as she lifted herself on it, spreading her legs wide for Hyungwon with the words _What's wrong with right here on the counter?_

 

Her name was Dior. She was overwhelmingly attractive with her long legs, always showing because of her dangerously short skirts. Her long, silky brown hair and that really nice set of tits that were showing under the blouse of her school uniform made everyone fall for her. Dior's flowery perfume always smelled so enchantingly, so feminine and was a perfect fit for her – although Hyungwon would never admit that he loved it on her.

 

Hyungwon hated her when she was talking, but he loved it when she was screaming his name, begging him to fuck her deeper and harder – additional to that, Dior's mouth around his cock was like heaven, so was her tight pussy. He had felt bad at first for fucking Shownu's sister behind his back, but since he didn't hurt anyone and Dior wouldn't stop him either, he could live with that.

 

It was a quiet Thursday afternoon as Hyungwon went back into the locker room with his teammates. They had just finished their practice for the day and Hyungwon was looking forward to having a nice hot shower to wash the stress off his body. With a satisfied sigh, he got rid of his sweaty tracksuit, threw it carelessly into his bag and moved into one of the shower cabins. In contrast to the other players of his team, Hyungwon's body wasn't as strong and muscular. He was skinny, had always been skinny but apparently, this wasn't an exclusion criterion to be popular with the girls.

 

Sometimes his friends would tease him that he was still unable to commit himself to someone and was wasting his time with meaningless one-night-stands. No one knew that he basically was seeing someone on the regular – well, fucking someone on a regular basis would describe the circumstances much better in his case. Especially because Dior and Hyungwon weren't talking to each other in front of others, no one was actually even thinking about the possibility that these two would share a much more intimate connection. Although some of their friends had seen them kissing on that particular party, they had simply blamed the alcohol for it.

 

What had they been arguing about? Hyungwon closed his eyes as he washed his hair and thought back at that night of the party. He thought about how angry he had been, how hysteric she had been and that very first moment their lips met. It didn't even deserve the word _kiss_ in the first place, were their lips simply pressed against each other. Did he do it just to shut her up?

 

That was something he'd ask himself pretty often recently because he could've just left the party and ignore her like he always did. She had pushed him back, a confused look on her face, her fingers clawing into his shirt. Hyungwon remembered that blush on her cheeks he had never seen before and it definitely hadn't been the touch of pink rouge. Her cheeks would always have that natural rosy touch after they had sex and Hyungwon thought that she always looked the most beautiful right at that moment when she reached her climax, so vulnerable, out of control, her body shaking under him.

 

She had indicated him to come with her, with her head low as they started to climb up the stairs to the first floor. Hyungwon hadn't asked questions, where they were going or why she seemed so familiar with Changkyun's house, and just followed her. The simple touch of their lips had ignited something, a fire that was spreading, escalating with every kiss and touch they'd shared. He could still feel the silken fabric under his fingertips, as he had opened the zipper of her dress while kissing her delicate neck.

 

It had been a few days since he had been with Dior and for some obscure reason, Hyungwon missed her, though he had seen her walking around the field earlier and he was wondering if she was going to stop by. Just then he noticed that it got quiet in the showers, so he moved the shower curtain aside to check for his teammates who must've already left. Well, it wouldn't have been the first time for Hyungwon to fall asleep in the shower, so no one was actually questioning him when he was the last one leaving.

 

He stepped back under the water and scrubbed his body with soap before he turned it down and got out of the shower. With a towel around his hips and another one rubbing his hair, he walked outside to the lockers just to find _her_ sitting on the bench beside his bag.

 

“At least you're not smelling as bad as your clothing.” Dior said with a disgusted expression towards Hyungwon's bag – not to mention that the whole locker room didn't smell like a field of flowers instead of sweaty trainers and various scents of deodorant. She was dressed in her school uniform and even though her skirt didn't leave much room for imagination, he couldn't see her underwear – well, assuming she was wearing any in the first place because sometimes she wouldn't if they had to be quick or simply because she loved it to tease him and knew that Hyungwon's dick would become hard just by imagining her without her panties.

 

“A little bit of exercise wouldn't hurt you either.” Hearing her snappish comment already gave Hyungwon the feeling of another headache incoming and he simply rolled his eyes as he stepped closer to her. They both knew why she was here and what they were going to do, but that didn't stop them from showing how much they disliked each other.

 

“Well,” She got up from the bench, both now standing right in front of each other, their eyes locked. Dior was nearly as tall as him, so it was an easy task to look her straight into the eyes, seeing that usual spark she got. She was so full of confidence, knew what she wanted and needed and also that Hyungwon was going to give it to her better than anyone else. Dior slowly reached up to her blouse and started to open the buttons, one by one, never breaking their eye contact.

 

“I'm here for some exercise called cock riding.” With a challenging grin on her shiny lips, she tossed her blouse off her shoulders and somewhere behind her – possibly onto the bench. A white laced bra covered her perfectly shaped breasts – it was one of Hyungwon's favorites and he lost count on the many occasions he had already got rid of that piece of fabric. He hated it that she got so much power over him and that he wasn't able to say no to her as he stepped closer, his hot breath ghosting over her jaw while his fingers snipped her bra open.

 

“Then get down on your knees and let me fuck your tits, princess.” Hyungwon ordered with a deep voice into her ear and pulled the piece of fabric down to toss it aside. Dior was good at teasing him but since two people could play this game Hyungwon didn't give her the satisfaction of him touching her perfect curves – even though he really wanted to. He wanted to suck on her hard nipples, caress her breasts with his big hands, while he was kissing her breathless, sucking on her tongue until she was whimpering, pressing her smooth body onto his.

 

“You're such a fucker.” Hyungwon smirked at her and sat down on the bench, searching for the lube inside his bag before he looked up at Dior, shaking the bottle of lube in her hand before she got down on her knees in front of him. She easily got rid of the towel around his hips, wrapping her long fingers around his soft cock to work him hard without hesitation – reservation was definitely a word that didn't exist between them since the very beginning of whatever it was they had. Dior gave his shaft a few slow strokes with one hand while she used her the fingers of her other hand to caress the top of his cock, carefully rubbing her thumb over his frenulum with a minimum amount of pressure before she formed an 'O' with her thumb and her index finger to stimulate the tip more intensely.

 

“And yet you're always coming back for more.” Hyungwon moaned, stroking a few of Dior's long locks aside. It never took long for him to get hard when Dior was touching him and he still couldn't figure out why it had to be her out of all the pretty, actually nice girls, he was attached to this one – the one he couldn't even have a normal conversation with. Well, they were speaking a lot more during their sex sessions than ever before but Hyungwon was sure it didn't count. He had had sex with a lot of other girls and none of them had such a strong impact on him like Dior.

 

“Just because this perfect cock is sadly attached to your body.” She bit her lower lip while her thumb rubbed around the tip in small, devotional circles before she leaned down to do the same with her tongue. She could never get enough of him, his size and thickness were just perfect and he'd always make her come so breathtakingly hard, that it would've been a shame to abstain from it. Hyungwon hissed and licked his lips as he watched Dior playing with his cock like it was the holy grail and he found it somewhat amusing to think about her riding a dildo in the shape of his cock – although it definitely brought them both much more fun with Hyungwon attached to it.

 

A hot wave of her breath on his cock made Hyungwon shiver, as she let go of him to cover her full breasts with lube. Just looking at her doing this made his cock twitch in excitement and the grin on Dior's lips told him that she had totally seen it coming. Hyungwon couldn't help it but everything she did made him so unbelievably weak and horny that he was wondering if he was still thirteen and unable to control his hormones. For an Asian woman she had comparatively large breasts and she was the first woman that had ever initiated something like this and even though Hyungwon hadn't been sure about this titty fuck thing in the first place, she totally knew how to make him feel good.

 

He spread his legs wider so she had enough space to kneel between them. Dior gave his cock a few more strokes with her lube-covered hand and began to slowly rub his cock on her right breast, making the head rub over her nub, covering it with his pre-cum, what made them both moan in excitement. She leaned down to lick once more over the tip before she put his cock in between her soft breasts, squeezing them together with her hands, to add enough pressure as she began to rub them up and down his hard-on. Hyungwon couldn't take his eyes away from his cock between her soft breasts, slipping easily in and out in between, that felt so smooth in contrast to her hard ribcage he felt on the underside.

 

“Oh fuck, princess, your tits are so perfect.” Hyungwon closed his hands around hers, pressing her breasts harder around his cock that made her whimper in a high pitch. He imagined her getting wetter and wetter as he saw her shifting her hips, listening to her suppressed moans and silently admired the light tint of pink that painted her cheeks from the stimulation of her breasts. He started to buck his hips, fucking the smooth gap between her tits that made him bite his lower lip. Just the sight of it was hypnotizing, especially as his dick started to constantly leak pre-cum, that made her chest even shinier than the lube alone.

 

As Hyungwon was getting closer to his climax he took off his hands and Dior loosened the pressure of her breasts around Hyungwon's hard, leaking cock to wrap her hand, once again, around him as she took him hungrily all the way into her mouth, pressing her wet tongue flat against the sensible underside of his cock, taking him even deeper in with every movement. A deep growl left his lips as he felt his tip hitting the back of her throat and he was once again wondering if Dior had any gag reflex at all. The low vibrations of the moans in her throat made it so much harder for him to hold back, so he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer, thrusting into her sinful mouth, not allowing her to move away as his cum shot down her throat without further warning.

 

Hyungwon could feel her long nails clawing in his thighs as she pressed her eyelids together, concentrating on breathing regularly and swallowing his come. Even though she really did a great job on that, a thin line of his cum leaked out from the corner of her mouth and down her jawline and just seeing her like this made him moan in pure sensation.

 

“Fuck.” She pulled her head back, wiping the cum off her jaw with the back of her hand and looked up to him. “At least give me a heads-up you dumbass!” she said a bit hoarsely but in her usual annoying tone that made Hyungwon roll his eyes half-heartedly. It wasn't the first time it had ended like this but he wasn't a monster and she totally deserved a reward for all her efforts, so he grabbed the hem of her skirt to pull her closer as she was back on her feet.

 

“I make it up to you, princess.” His plush lips traced an invisible line over her milky thigh, placing hot kisses on her skin while he caressed one hand up her other thigh in a firm circular motion. Hyungwon knew his princess needed his full attention now, and he knew exactly how to crack her open, leaving her bare for him to really appreciate the person she was instead of the person she was showing to everyone. And for what it was worth: He was craving to eat her out, to taste her and make her body shake in pure pleasure before he was going to fuck her oversensitive, making her come once again.

 

Dior sighed satisfied, buried one hand in Hyungwon's hair that felt still wet from the shower he had had before and watched him kissing and caressing her slender thighs, praising them until Hyungwon slipped both hands under her skirt to pull her panties down, already soaking wet – like her pussy. She wanted him so badly, his fingers, his tongue, his cock, whatever he was using to fulfill her with pleasure, would let her touch the sky and therefore they both knew, she'd always come back to him for more. Her body already felt like it was on fire because although she was complaining about Hyungwon fucking her mouth, coming deep in her throat it was turning her on every time.

 

There she was, standing right in front of him, only dressed in the skirt that still lingered around her hips, while Hyungwon looked up to her with a slight grin. His long fingers vanished under the remaining piece of fabric, making her shiver in desperation as his hands got closer and closer to her crotch.

 

“You're always so wet after you sucked my dick.” he whispered against her stomach, kissing the soft skin there, while his long fingers rubbed over her folds, not using too much pressure but enough to tease her.

 

“Do you want me to eat you out?” He softly bit her stomach, right next to her belly bottom as his thumb brushed over her clit just for a brief second that already made her legs shake, pressing them together unconsciously as she bent more forward, resting her hands on his shoulders.

 

“Or do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?” A silent gasp came over her lips when Hyungwon easily slid two fingers inside of her, making her grip even tighter at his shoulders.

 

“Talk to me, baby.” Hyungwon's let his thumb brush over her swollen clit again, before he fucked his fingers into her, making her sink down on his lap as her shaky legs gave up on her. He loved to see Dior like this, her red cheeks, her arms wrapped around his neck as she moved her hips back and forth on his fingers so Hyungwon could easily reach that sweet spot inside of her, that filled the room with her loud moans.

 

“Eat me out, please.” Dior nearly begged under her breath and seemed more than thankful as Hyungwon slid his fingers out of her with a smile, brushing his warm lips over her flushed cheek. He securely wrapped his arms around her body and got up from the bench to turn over and let Dior down instead. She laid down on her back and spread her legs for him, tracing her own fingers between her legs, rubbing them over her clit, while her eyes hung hungrily on Hyungwon's. “Don't make me wait.”

 

Hyungwon could feel his cock harden again just by looking at her like this, spreading her legs for him so he could see her perfect pink pussy, so wet and smooth that he held his breath for a moment before he got down on his knees. He grabbed her hand, to stop her from touching herself and leaned forward to give her wet folds a long lick with his tongue, that resulted in a sweet whimper and her hand grabbing his hair.

 

There was so much about his behavior towards Dior he couldn't explain. Before he started sleeping with her, he had never really cared about giving the girls he'd been with this kind of pleasure. Yes, he was a selfish prick, only caring about his own pleasure, but not with her. Even that night they had fucked on that billiard table, he had taken care of her, made sure she'd reach her orgasm and he was taking care of that ever since. He couldn't explain why he cared so much about her when in the end it was just sex, two bodies connecting without the great number of feelings and love.

 

Clearly, Hyungwon had no time to wrap his head around the question why he liked to fuck Dior, to be with her, and set his focus back on the task he was working on. She did such a great job on him, that Hyungwon wasn't wasting any more time to tease her and decided to give her what she needed. He once again took a long lick over her fold and settled at her clit, giving it a few slow licks before used skilled circular movements. Tasting her on his tongue, hearing her panting, feeling her bucking her hips against his tongue, made him even want more – every single time.

 

With her eyes closed, she was whimpering his name over and over again, kneading her own breast with her free hand as she leaned her head back, pulling Hyungwon closer on his hair as he began to suck her clit. His fingers were spreading her folds, caressing them and he slowly inserted two fingers back into her, resulting in her moaning his name loudly, trying to spread her legs even wider for him.

 

“You're tasting so good, princess.” Hyungwon whispered against her mons veneris, looking up to her, while he finger fucked her painfully slow, only concentrating to stimulate that sweet spot inside of her, that made her gasping in desperation. Seeing her arching her back, her legs so shaky and her hand still grabbing her breast while her fingers rubbed over her hard nub and her face – her beautiful face looked so breathtakingly with all that lust and pleasure written all over it.

 

He could've stared at her like this forever, how exposed Dior was, so vulnerable, so pure. And even though she was in complete mercy of him, Hyungwon would have never made fun of her. He was aware of her imperfections, that made her even more beautiful. There was no room for hate or ignorance when they were together and naked like this and it was so confusing sometimes. He had started to call her princess because she was always so ignorant, an arrogant diva, only acting in her own interest but calling her princess during sex was different. Why did he like it to be with her? Why did she like it to be with him?

 

Hyungwon placed hot kisses on both her inner thighs before he assaulted her clit again with his tongue, using the right amount of pressure as he licked it up and down, drawing circles around it. Every whimper, every begging of her was like music in his ears and he could feel she was already so close, so Hyungwon traced his free hand over her stomach, up to her breast, she wasn't occupied with herself, massaging it, stroking his thumb around her hard nipple to give her all the attention she deserved.

 

“Hyungwon! Fuck.” Dior fisted her hand tighter around Hyungwon's hair, warning him of her unavoidable fall. After a few more skillful licks of his tongue on her clit and a few more strokes of his fingers inside her walls, she came hard against his tongue. Her whole body was shaking, her back arching in desperation, but Hyungwon wasn't stopping right away, flattening his tongue to press it softly against her clit, while he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy. Hyungwon couldn't hold his own moaning back because the fact was he was really turned on and his dick so painfully hard and craving for attention.

 

Dior tried to push Hyungwon away as she was oversensitive, but he just wiped his lips, licking over it shortly after, sliding his fingers out of her to get up from his knees. The view of his rock hard dick made her swallow, her eyes filled with lust and desire as she sat up. Hyungwon reached out for his bag to grab a condom, rolling it over his dick with routined movements before he sat down beside her on the bench and looked at her with a challenging grin on his lips, stroking his cock slowly up and down.

 

“Didn't you say you wanted to do some cock riding?” Hyungwon was amused of Dior rolling her eyes, clearly not in the mood for his teasing attitude, so she slapped his hand off his cock, straddling his thighs shortly after. He placed his hands on her hips, right over the skirt she was still wearing, rubbing his thumbs over her hip bones. The piece of fabric prohibited him to see anything under it and although he loved it to see his cock sliding in and out her wet pussy, he would also enjoy the feeling alone.

 

“I hate you so much.” she whispered against his lips, although her tone hadn't had a particular emphasis. With one hand around his cock, she lined him up against her entrance and slowly sank down on him until his dick was completely inside her. She was so prohibited tight and felt so incredibly amazing around him. They both moaned against each other's lips before Hyungwon leaned forward to kiss her intensely, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, while his hands went up her back, his fingertips tracing over her velvety smooth skin. They hadn't kissed the whole time and now it was like they couldn't even stop. They just kissed, for long-lasting minutes that felt like an eternity.

 

Hyungwon didn't know what was happening between them, whenever their bodies were connected like this but he couldn't deny the fact that it felt overwhelmingly good. The kiss provided Dior with enough time to adjust herself to Hyungwon's cock inside of her and so she started to sway her hips shortly after they broke their kiss, letting Hyungwon kiss her neck and collarbones. He wasn't allowed to leave marks on her, but that didn't stop him from admiring her perfect body.

 

Dior really did know how she could get what she wanted and she clearly did know how to move her hips to wipe every single thought out of Hyungwon's mind. He could just see her, feel her tight walls squeezing him as she quickened her pace and was now bouncing on his cock. Her pussy was so unbelievably wet, making it so easy for Hyungwon's cock to slide in and out of her. Hyungwon placed his hands under her skirt and on her firm ass cheeks, giving them a nice squeeze before he started to meet every bounce of her with a hard thrust.

 

“Fuck, you're taking my cock so good, princess.” Hyungwon gasped against her breast, kissing down to her hard nipple to give it a long, slow lick with his tongue before he took it between his lips, sucking on it with great care, leaving her moaning even louder. Her hands found its way into his hair and the small of his back again – and unlike Hyungwon, she would leave her claw marks regardless all over his back. He knew what she liked, where she liked to be touched and it was once again one of these moments Dior looked the most beautiful. The pleasure was written all over her face, her body so sensitive after her orgasm and still she couldn't get enough, needed to touch the sky once again, getting as far away from her everyday life as possible.

 

“Don't stop. Never stop.” she nearly begged, whimpering at his forehead, while Hyungwon caressed her other breast with the same care. He spread her ass cheeks with his hands, so he was able to go deeper, penetrating her smooth tight walls faster, driving them to their climax in full speed. Dior wanted to come so badly and at the same time didn't want to come at all, too great was the pleasure Hyungwon was providing her with, but there was no escape from the fire that inflamed her entire being.

 

She nearly screamed his name while her second orgasm rolled over her like a huge tsunami wave, making her toes curl and her eyes roll back into her head, that everything she could see and feel was all these colorful points, dancing behind her eyelids, as she got carried away with pleasure and great satisfaction. Dior's grip on Hyungwon's back was so tight, but the only thing he was able to possibly pay attention to was this very moment, seeing Dior blossom like a flower in spring, while he never stopped fucking her through her orgasm, giving her the feeling she was coming over and over again. He came deep inside of her shortly after, so hard, he thought he might black out any moment.

 

It was always like this. Intense, incomparable to any other experience they might have had with other people. And not just Hyungwon acted differently when he was intimate with her, she did too, reaching out for him, looking at him with glassy eyes, so pure, so perfect, before she kissed him. Hyungwon always thought that these moments were the most precious ones, when they were just together, just kissing, holding each other after they reached their climax. Even if it was just a few moments of silence before the storm. Silence and the knowledge that everything was falling apart, slipping through his fingers, the second they'd break their kiss.

 

“Let go of me, will you.” Dior said a bit hoarsely but in her usual sassy tone as their lips separated, taking all the magic with it. Hyungwon let go of her so she could get up, walking over to the sink to clean herself up, like nothing ever happened. He looked at her back for a moment before he stood up and threw the used condom away, getting himself dressed.

 

“What would he say if he knew that you're spreading your legs for me?” he said in his usual teasing voice, increasing the distance between them even more, even though he wanted to keep that magic between them for a bit longer, looking at her grabbing her clothes and her bag. 

 

“I'm not doing this with you. It's none of your business.” She sounded angry as she put her clothes back on, brushed her hair and retouched her make-up in front of the mirror. “You got a nice dick and you can perform when I need it. That's all.”

 

“Whatever.” Hyungwon shook his head, brushing his hair back with one hand after he got his shoes tied. He grabbed his bag and waited for her to leave first so no one would see them together.

  
  
 

It was late when he got home, so he just fell down on his bed, feeling the soft mattress on his back and closed his eyes. _He_ was Dior's boyfriend. Hyungwon didn't know how long they've been dating already but he knew that he wasn't good for her. He knew, that she was unhappy with him but everybody saw them as the perfect couple. And it was pretty obvious that Dior wanted to keep that perfect charade going for the sake of her popularity. 

 

Yes, he remembered. Hyungwon opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. The reason. The reason why they started sleeping together. Their argument at the party had been about her boyfriend. He had been not just flirting but kissing another girl and instead of causing a scene, Dior had walked away. Hyungwon didn't know why he had followed her, maybe because even though they disliked each other, they still knew each other since their childhood.

 

He was grabbing her wrist to ask her if she was okay and for a brief moment he had seen another girl in front of him, not this arrogant person Dior would show to the world, but a hurt person, with insecurities and probably the knowledge that this guy wasn't worth her time at all. But it wasn't him coming for her to apologize, it was Hyungwon, being concerned about her. Hyungwon out of all people.

 

_”Are you okay? I can't believe you're running away from this.”_

 

_“I've got nothing to say to you.”_

 

_”Listen, you might be the biggest princess on this planet, but you are better than this.”_

 

_“How would you know what's best for me, huh?”_

 

 _Because I know you_ , Hyungwon had thought as he had pressed his lips onto hers and everything afterward was history. He wasn't allowed to mark her body because she was with someone else but seeing the marks she had on her body made him sick. Not because Dior was using him just for sex, but because the marks on her body were bruises, signs that her boyfriend wasn't treating her well and Hyungwon wasn't just the guy with the nice dick, but the guy that was treating her like the princess, the _queen_ , she deserved to be.

 

He had once asked her about the bruises but she had just avoided the subject, continued like it never happened, probably desperate for his gentle hands, making her feel good, desperate for the feeling to forget about anything else even if it was just for one moment. Counting all the moments they had been with, made it perfectly clear how much she was suffering. Hyungwon had seen the bruises on her back and her arms in the locker room and he often felt bad that he couldn't take better care of her.

 

“Huh, you sound like you're in love with her.” he told himself with a chuckle but went quiet shortly after.

 

The thing was Hyungwon hadn't been always that handsome and popular guy, everyone wanted to be friends with. He had been a quiet kid, had hadn't many friends expect Shownu and this guy Jooheon, that always got them in trouble when they were kids. Puberty had hit him hard in the face and although his life became easier with his handsome features people started to love there also were all these confusing feelings for girls and he found himself having a crush on Shownu's sister – out of all people.

 

Back then, though, it hadn't been a problem per se because thanks to his friendship with Shownu he had been able to see her quite often, even after school and they had been pretty close too. But the day he went over to her at the age of thirteen with self-picked flowers and a love letter to confess his feelings to her, she had only laughed at him, shattered his heart into million little pieces. He hadn't been able to handle her rejection so he started to mock her, hate her with every fiber of his being because he didn't know where to go and what to do with all this anger he felt for her.

 

Dior was a princess, she was arrogant and so full of herself, but Hyungwon knew how beautiful she was when she was laughing. How cute she had looked in that silly princess costume when they were kids. How sad she had been when her hamster died when they were six years old and Hyungwon had built it a coffin out of a lunchbox, leaves, and flowers. He had brought her fresh cherries from his grandmother's cherry tree to cheer her up. He had always loved her and still did.

 

He hated her so much because he already knew that his heart would always belong to her, no matter what.

   
  


The next few days went on like any other days. Hyungwon wasn't paying attention in class, eating snacks behind his books, waiting for the lecture to be over. He found love letters in his locker like any other day and hung out with Shownu during their lunch break. Dior must have been very good at hiding her bruises because Hyungwon was entirely sure that Shownu would have ended her boyfriend in the blink of an eye if he'd knew about the mistreatment - maybe he would end Hyungwon right after that because he was fucking his sister.

 

There was a loud shattering noise from the other end of the cafeteria and everyone's attention was set on the two people that had caused the disturbance. Hyungwon's eyes widened as he saw Dior standing there, her blouse wet from the milk that had spilled over it as her boyfriend had slapped the tray out of her hands. Her lips pressed together to a thin line, embarrassment filling her entire system as she looked around, feeling all eyes on her - and not in a good way. Their eyes met for a second before Hyungwon gasped in shock as Dior's boyfriend slapped her right in the face in front of all people.

 

“I know you've been fucking this loser over there. You're just this dirty little slut everyone thinks you are!” Dior's boyfriend shouted at her, audible for every single student present, while she was standing there, her hand clasp over her cheek, sobbing as thick tears ran over it.

 

Hyungwon and Shownu were right on their feet and it was right at that moment that Hyungwon snapped. He didn't know how fast he had run over to this guy but his whole body was fueled with adrenaline as he punched his fist right into his face, pulling him off his feet.

 

“How about you shutting your mouth? Hurting her and making her cry like this, no man loving someone would ever do this. Except, you're not a man, you're a coward and a cheater, probably fucking the whole cheerleading team, while you make her stay by your side because it pets your ego in front of others, ignoring that she's breaking into pieces every single time. I was there to hold her every single time you fucked up! She's a queen and she deserves to be treated like one!” He was so enraged that he didn't even feel his hand started to swell from the punch. He didn't care about the eyes hanging on him and Shownu's perplexed face, calculating possible responses for the situation they were in.

 

“Don't you ever get near her again. It certainly won't end with a punch in your shitty face.” Shownu stated in a low voice to the guy, still cowering on the floor. He had wrapped his uniform jacket around Dior's shoulders to cover up her wet blouse. She was quiet and Hyungwon went quiet too as he followed them both to the school nurse.

   
  


  
Hyungwon and Dior sat beside each other on different beds, waiting for Shownu to come back. The nurse was out for lunch, unsurprisingly, and he went looking for her. He didn't seem entirely surprised by the fact that Hyungwon and Dior were sleeping together and maybe this was one of those situations where everyone else had already known it before Dior and Hyungwon. What was going to happen? He didn't know. Hopefully, he didn't break his fingers because of that rock hard face of Dior's – now probably – ex-boyfriend. He just couldn’t stand it, that this guy had been talking to her like this, calling her a slut, when everything she had been searching for was someone to hold her. Despite Hyungwon mocking her, he never would’ve hurt her like this.

 

“How's your cheek?” Hyungwon asked, still staring at the wall in front of him. There was a photograph of scenery at a shore and he tried to concentrate on the sand, the waves, the clouds – anything so he didn't turn his head to look at her, and God he wanted to look at her so badly.

 

“It's going to be okay.”

 

He could feel that Dior was looking at him but he still refused to give in. How would their relationship change from now on? Would they continue seeing each other, now that Shownu knew? Especially now that Dior wasn't in a toxic relationship anymore? Hyungwon doubted it and it made him kind of sad. Did everyone hear him say that he thought Dior was a queen? Yes. Did _she_ hear it? Yes.

 

Dior got up from her bed, taking the few steps over to Hyungwon's, standing beside it as she reached out for his face, grabbing his chin to make him look at her. Hyungwon looked up but already felt her soft, warm lips on his, kissing him so sweet and tenderly like never before. Their lips caressed each other's so softly, that he thought he was dreaming.

 

“But you hate me.” was everything Hyungwon said after they separated, a confused look in his eyes.

 

“Because you're dumb and I hate you the same way you hate me.” she said, slowly sinking down beside him on the bed, so Hyungwon could wrap his arm around her. She smelled as sweet as always and it was the first time Hyungwon came to realize that she smelled like cherry blossoms. A warm smile laid on his lips, as he came to realize that this was everything he had been looking for and as Shownu came back, seeing them together made any explanation unnecessary. 

 

Maybe they didn't start it the right way. Maybe they just hadn't been able to say the right words and maybe some things couldn't be explained in words at all. But there was one thing Hyungwon knew for sure: Dior had been and would always be his queen.  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my ***** hw cult! I love you guys! 
> 
> twitter: @crimson_chou


End file.
